The Cake is a Lie
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: It was all in her mind. Nothing is as it seemed and the cake? The cake is a lie.


_Notes: _

_Okay believe it or not this idea actually came from something I posted in my live journal in 2004… I think it must have occurred after seeing .hack or maybe playing it. Anyway, I stumbled on this tidbit while getting lost in memory lane and it was just too good to pass up. I really cannot believe I forgot about it. It has been edited from the original idea so potential plot holes can be taken care of early. Um, hopefully anyway. I will try to post more frequently but my baby really hates me being on the computer and not paying 100% attention to him. Also if anyone wants to add me on facebook just look up Katie Acosta from Mesquite._

Crickets chirped happily beneath trimmed hedges. Owls hooted as if greeting the lasting night. One blonde bunny's eyes popped open and squinted anxiously at the clock. Yes, the impossible had happened. Usagi Tsukino was up before sun rise. Though who could blame the girl? Today was the day that the child was becoming an adult. Today was her long awaited wedding day.

"Luna," the tone was soft but still vibrating with excitement. She prodded the sleeping feline with one long delicate foot. "Luna, wake up. We have to get ready. We can't be late today," she took a deep breath as her heart started to pound fiercer, "not today." She confirmed as if talking to herself. The only response she got from the cat was a muffled purr of acknowledgement then silence. A small pout puckered Usagi's lips and she wiggled her foot a bit more vigorously. "Luna," she whispered again her tone starting to get shrill as old habits started to resurface. "Please, Luna."

A yawn answered her and the cat by her foot flicked its ears in annoyance. Slowly, so slowly, one burgundy eye opened and studied the woman who should have been sleeping. "Usagi," the exasperation was completely clear in her tone. This was not the first time she had had to deal with this particular bundle of nerves. "Go back to sleep, it is too early for us to be up. You need your sleep especially, tomorrow is going to be a very big day."

Usagi pouted and with a sigh of obedience curled back under the plush covers tucking them under her chin. She knew it was a big day but the excitement was eating at her. She was starting to have second thoughts about not allowing a bachelorette party. She had no interest in half naked men strutting around her house, but she would not have minded the company of her friends. She was positive at least one of them was up right now just as nervous and excited as she. After all, even though this was her wedding day it was also going to be the biggest day ever for the entire world. Today she was going to be a queen.

Luna whimpered as Usagi continued to move. "Usagi," she softly scolded as her eye slid shut. "Stop moving around and go back to sleep." As the blonde stopped moving the cat breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her weary little body. Slumber claimed her quickly.

The blonde waited until the cat was deep asleep and sighed in complete frustration. She was way too excited to settle down and go back to sleep. It had taken hours for her to calm down when she went to bed. Four hours would have to be sufficient rest for her big day. There was no possible way for her to just drift back off. All she really wanted to do was sit back and bask in this feeling of total happiness. Finally, everything was going the way it should. No more fighting for an extremely long time. All she had to worry about was her happy ever after with her prince.

Today was going to be the fulfillment of all her childhood dreams. She had pored over book upon book of wedding dresses ages ago. She had decided on a western dress. The main reason for that choice had been her precious Mamo-chan after all. He had been enamored with the west during his studies there so it was a small price to pay to pick out a gown that he loved just as much as she did. Rei had been upset for a little while over her choice, but once the dress had actually arrived she had calmed down and accepted the decision.

She had every other little detail planned out as well of course. Her friends had been there with her every step of the way. Without their support she was positive she would still be in that first cake shop staring in wordless awe at the towering cakes. It had been so hard to pick a favorite when she loved every single blissful bite. Makoto had been the one that tasted every cake and studied endlessly until she found the winner perfect for her friend. When was it going to be sunrise? When her friends finally did arrive they were going to go about the monumental task of making her the perfect bride. The perfect bride fit for the perfect groom. What a dream come true. What more could the dreamy young woman ever ask for?

Usagi's eyes slowly stole a peek at her glowing alarm clock. A cry of dismay was stifled so she did not wake the sleeping cat. Had so little time actually passed? Every minute seemed to feel like an hour. It felt like time had come to a complete standstill just to taunt her and be excruciatingly evil. How was she ever going to survive another three long hours before her friends even got out of bed?

The sun had finally risen and by some strangle miracle the blonde had survived with her sanity intact. Her friends had arrived! The group was speechless as they realized Usagi was actually awake. Rei opened her mouth to comment but with a small smile let it close soundlessly. Yes, it was amazing to see the other girl awake but this was not the time to diminish Usagi's happiness. It was going to be the most exciting day of all of their lives.

A spunky blonde grinned widely as she pulled out a case bulging with hair accessories. "Usagi-chan!" she chirped as she lugged the heavy bag over. "When we are done with you Mamoru will think he's cheating on you with another woman. You are going to be brighter than the most dazzling starlet." She paused to study Usagi's signature hairstyle for a long moment. "This is going to be tough, but I think something more sophisticated is needed." At Usagi's frown she smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry! We will keep it, it is you after all, but we need to make it more sophisticated." She took a step forward and was relieved the other girl had stopped wincing, "Trust me."

Rei chuckled softly at the two spunky blondes. "I'm not sure that is the best idea," she observed with a wry chuckle. "Minako, you're just as deliriously happy as she is. You do know you are not the bride, right?" She pulled out her own bag as Minako glared at her. "No offense, but with the energy you are buzzing with right now I would be worried you would make Usagi-chan look like a clown.

Minako shot a dark glare at the exotic beauty and pouted. She really could not complain though. Her princess was finally marrying the man of her dreams. Finally, her past life and present self were succeeding in her mission. Her princess was getting her happy ever after. "It's not like you're not excited either."

Rei flashed the other girl a warm smile. "Of course I am. We all are." She turned her attention to the other girls and beamed in approval. Each had used her own talents to make today the very best their princess could ever ask for.

Makoto had been laboring for nearly a week on catering duties. Despite Usagi's objections, the aspiring chef had insisted on cooking everything but the cake. She had left that task alone only because she had been swamped with the sheer amount of food needed. Not only was she responsible for the wedding, but also the coronation.

Ami was carefully poring over a handful of hand written letters that Usagi had labored over. Usagi was not the type to embrace technology. As such, she had more than a dozen attempts at writing her own vows. Ami was devoted to fining the best one out of the lot and carefully checking the spelling and wording. The last thing Usagi needed was to look back and realize she had spelled "committed" wrong.

There were other girls missing from the group. They were just as devoted to their friend but their highest priority was the bride's safety. There had been threats of course. The world had not yet adjusted to the idea of a king and queen ruling the entire planet. No matter what happened at the wedding, Usagi was going to be safe thanks to their tireless efforts.

Luna was finally roused and yawned largely. She was secretly pleased Artemis had been forbidden to intrude on this sacred girls' time. "Usagi-chan, do you have everything you need?" She stretched for a long moment before nimbly jumping on her charge's shoulder. The girl's wedding dress had been a painstaking recreation of her princess attire. Courtesy of Makoto's amazing sewing skills.

"I'm fine, Luna," Usagi soothed with a gentle smile. "Everything is perfect." She blinked hard to try to stop her eyes from watering with grateful tears. Everything was perfect. It scared the young blonde. She had dreamed of finding her one true love as long as she could remember. Not only had she found her dream man, but he was a real honest to goodness prince. Was she really allowed to be this happy?

Luna purred gently and rubbed her cheek against the trembling girl. She could sense her mistress's inner thoughts. Over the years their relationship had only blossomed. The young cat had been there for Usagi every step of the way. The girl had grown so much from the crybaby she had first discovered. "Everything is going to be okay, Usagi-chan."

Minako stepped back from the bride to be and eyed her critically. "I'm done." She rushed forward in a burst of energy that startled Rei had had still been laboring on the final make-up details. Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi in a warm hug. "I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens in the future we will all be there for you." Before she even finished her words the other girls had all joined in and were all starting to tear up.

Rei was the first to regain control and cleared her throat. "Guys," her voice was raspy with emotion and she coughed to regain her composure. "You're messing up my work." The other girls awkwardly stepped away and Rei smiled warmly at the subject of their love. "I'm going to fix your lipstick, Usagi-chan, but you are just too beautiful right now. You are glowing so much you don't need anything else. Are you ready?"

Usagi found herself at a loss of words and could only mutely nod. She was ready. Ready to start her life and live her happy ever after. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her powers of speech. "I love you all, so much. Thank you for everything." Her soft words filled everyone present with a quiet strength.

The girls present, and one about to cry cat, shrugged off the urge to hug their best friend once again and steeled themselves, It was time to go and there was no way that Usagi Tsukino was going to be late for her own wedding.

The wedding hall was every little girl's wildest dream. The music that had been written by he dear friend Michiru filled the air and tugged on the heartstrings. Anyone could feel the love that the composer felt for this long awaited event and its participants.

The enormous hall had been painstakingly and lovingly filled with a plentiful bounty of flowers. Just outside the ceremony hall where the reception was to be held, wafting scents of numerous foods teased the senses. Makoto had gone all out and every guest was looking forward to tasting everything the buffet of smells hinted at.

Usagi let her mind wander to the amazing cake that waited and a goofy grin crept to her lips. The cake towered over everything and everyone. The taste had been highly approved by Makoto's discerning palate. Usagi was not ashamed to admit that ever since the cake testing marathon, she had been having vivid dreams about that cake. However, there was something far more valuable to her to take care of first, her Mamo-chan.

The ceremony felt like it had reached the end in a flash. Usagi had managed to deliver her hand written vows and had made her husband to be shed a tear. She had not been immune to his words of love either. Everything they had struggled to put into words had brought them even closer together. Finally a single question was all that stood between them and eternal happiness.

"Do you, Usagi Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, or richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Usagi found herself lost staring into Mamoru's expressive blue eyes. She felt herself melting to her core at the devotion deep in those depths. This was the man she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with. She was the luckiest girl in the world. A faint blush crept across her cheeks as she realized that one day she was going to have a beautiful, if a tad bit evil child with this man. She blinked hard as she realized the priest was asking the question for the third time. "Of course I do!" she flushed as people in the crowd chuckled at her outburst but the steady warmth and love in Mamoru's eyes erased all shame.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mamoru grinned a rare carefree smile and pulled his tiny bride into his arms. He dipped her with an impish grin and let his lips capture hers. "Usako," he whispered softly against her lips before deepening their kiss.

Usagi let her eyes flutter close and enjoyed the feeling of pure bliss. She relaxed into the embrace and felt herself falling. Her eyes jerked open in shock and she stared up at her husband in pure confusion. How had she ended up on the floor? "Mamo-chan?'

"Congratulations, Usagi Tsukino." The oddly impersonal words came from none other than her husband himself. His eyes were cold and impersonal. There was no love anywhere about him, there was no emotion at all.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi was too confused to function, As she looked around to see if this was nothing but a joke she realized that everyone's expressions had been wiped from their faces. "Everyone?"

"Congratulations, Usagi, you won." Luna was talking in that same robotic tone.

"Luna," Usagi breathed in shock. The cat had never risked her coverage before. Usagi got to her feet and realized every single person in the hall was clapping in the exact same rhythm and spouting that flat congratulations. "Is this a joke?" Somehow her question did not seem valid enough for how bizarre the situation she was in felt. Her vision wavered and with a soft cry of shock she collapsed to the ground completely motionless. The applause never wavered and the taunting smell of the cake were the last things Usagi remembered before her mind went black.

"Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!"

Usagi groaned and opened one eye blearily. "Motoki?" her words felt like sludge and her entire body felt encased in quicksand. She forced herself to sit up and stared hard at the wires trailing across her body. "What is this? Where is everyone?"

Motoki stared at the blonde in dumb shock. No, this could not be happening. Not again, they had promised him everything was going to be okay this time. He swallowed his rising guilt and reached out a steadying hand to the clearly freaked out girl. "Usagi, look at me. What I am about to tell you is going to be a big shock. I want you to know that no matter what, I am here for you, and we have always been a team."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi nervously shrugged away from his hand. "Motoki? Where is everybody? Where's Mamo-chan? He is going to be so worried about me…"

Motoki sighed heavily and reached out a hand to play with her hair and let it drop as she shied away. "Usagi," his hurt whisper finally got her full attention. "Usagi, I am so sorry but everything you think that has happened. It is not real. You are one of a number of testers..." His words trailed off as reality hit. If Usagi had been affected they surely had been as well. "Usagi," he gripped her hands tightly and stared straight into her distraught eyes, "if I had realized this had happened I would have pulled you out long ago. This is reality." The girl's forlorn heartbreaking howl filled the halls.


End file.
